Stockholm Syndrome
by rockangel160
Summary: Sayu was taken from her home and held hostage by Mello and the mafia. What happened during that time? She did sit in the corner and cry? Or did her mind eat itself away and she felt a sense of affection and lust for her captor?
1. Chapter 1

"Man, I think I'm starting to hate Cosmetology! Who knew so much chemistry and math went into something a girl uses just to get a guy?!"

"I know! Who invented make-up anyway? Whose bright idea was it to stick some shiny dirt on their face and figure out it looks good?" Sayu pondered.

"There's a question for your brother there, Sayu!" A chestnut-haired young man commented. Sayu just rolled her eyes in anxiety and frustration.

"Not again, Akira. Do you always have to keep bringing Light into this? He doesn't live with us anymore! He hardly ever comes to visit! He's off being a man, doing manly things on his own! I thought when he rented his own place people would just stop talking about him."

"How can we? He's, like, the smartest guy in the world and he's working on the Kira case! He'll be the center of attention even after he's put to his grave!" Akira smirked.

"I know, and I'm Mr. Wonderful's sister. Everyone expects me to be some Marie Curie just because my brother's a freaking Einstein! Even my teachers tease me when I get a B joking that my brother's gonna disown me! It's like everyone thinks I'm just like him, but I'm not!"

"Yeah, I see your point. He IS kinda...well, perfect."

"What are you saying?! That I'm the opposite of perfect?" Sayu's eyes turned really round and she pouted her lip.

"No! You're totally per- well, not really. But I don't mean it like that! You're imperfect, but that's okay because...er..." Akira jumbled up his words.

"Hehe, I know! I'm just messing with you! I'm a flawed human being, but that actually makes me more interesting. I actually have some life in me, unlike Light. He's so perfect, and it gives him such a huge ego he thinks he better than everyone else! I used to call him Zeus because he thinks he's some deity and has a load of girlfriends. Don't get me wrong, I love my brother. In fact, I really wish he'd come home to visit. Last time he and the other police officers came over was about a week ago. Mr. Matsuda's so funny! He told me I was pretty now that I'm all grown up! I played along and said I would consider going out with him!"

"Oh, so I have some competition on my hands. Fair enough, I'm not going to lose. I challenge him to a battle of wits!" Akira raised his fist in confidence. Sayu just giggled and patted his chest.

"Don't worry, Akira. You're the only man in my eyes! I was joking with him! Even so, you'd probably win anyways! Matsuda's pretty much a goofball most of the time." She finished as she quickly gave him a peck on the lips.

As they got closer to her house, she saw a moving truck on the driveway of the neighbor's house.

"Huh? Oh, I didn't know the neighbors were moving."

"Maybe they're paranoid that Kira's gonna come to this neighborhood since the people trying to find him are a part of your family."

"Oh, that's enough from you! I'll see you tomorrow, A-Kira!" Sayu laughed as she made the little pun she'd been using since she met him. As her boyfriend left to go to his own house, she watched him until he turned the corner. She was absolutely in love with him. He actually loved her for her own personality, not for her position as the wonderful Light Yagami's sister. How did she know? Because when they first met, he went on about how overrated Light Yagami was and joked about how much gel he uses in his hair. It wasn't until after they started getting a little closer that he found out her last name was Yagami. He was shocked at first and started apologizing for all he said about her brother. She just giggled and said she was glad that he finally had a different opinion than everyone else about Light. Then she told him Light actually uses the entire 32-oz. bottle of gel within a week!

"Mom! I'm home!" She called out as she walked into her house. There was only the sound of clock to answer. She figured her mom must be out shopping for groceries. She hoped she didn't buy too much food again. Sometimes, she forgot that Light and Dad don't come home for dinner anymore and buys two extra meals. She left her bag on the couch and marched upstairs to her room. She really needed to check her Facebook to see if any of her friends responded to that funny joke she posted the night before.

As she walked to her room, her heart started to pace. Why did something not feel right? Suddenly, she heard a slight breathing noise from inside her room. She slowly opened the door.

"Mom, are you-MMPH!" She was cut off by a long piece of duct tape being stretched along her mouth and her whole body being grabbed by some large foreign man. Another man cuffed her hands together and gave her a quick injection of some slightly green fluid. For a moment, she was in a state of all out panic. Then the next moment, she felt every organ in her body slow down and her eyes drooped after only hearing one of the men say, "We got her, Mello's gonna like this one..."

Everything was dark for hours. For a moment, she thought she was dead. Then she got her senses back and realized that she was rumbling in the back of a large truck. Then, she remembered the moving truck that was in the neighbor's yard. She realized it was for her, not the neighbors.

"Mom?! An'b'dy! Ligh'! Dad! Some'hel' m!" She tried to cry out, but the tape was still on her mouth. She was shivering so much even though it was burning up in this truck. All she wanted right now was for someone to come and answer her questions! Who were those guys?! Why did they kidnap her? Where the hell was she going? In the driver's seat of the truck were the kidnappers, Rashual and Glen. They headed to the shore where they would be met by a stolen cargo ship ready to take them and the girl to the United States where they would deliver her to Mello, the leader of the operation.

"Won't Mello be happy when he sees the hot chick we brought home!"

"Hehe, yeah. He'll get so wired he might even take her on the spot."

"I don't know about that. Something tells me that guy plays for the other team. Of course if I said that outside of here, he'd probably bite my head off."

"Nah, he'd cover you in chocolate syrup, and THEN bite your head off. Yeah, I see what you mean. He doesn't want this hostage to kill herself, so he'll probably leave her alone and keep her happy."

"Since when has a good screw not made a woman happy?" They burst out in laughter as Sayu tried to get loose of her handcuffs in the back of the truck. She rocked back and forth as she tried to pull her hands free from the cold, dull brass. She couldn't really be in this situation. No! This couldn't be happening! No one kidnaps anyone anymore since Kira came around. Any minute now, the truck would stop and her friends would jump out and surprise her, telling her it was all just a big joke. Some of them would go this far, right? No, she knew she was pressing her luck. Well...her dad and brother must know she's gone and on their way to rescue her right now! Any minute now; any minute now...


	2. Chapter 2 The Long Journey

"Hey, did you hear something in the back?" Rashual noticed.

"Yeah, a little something. The girl must've woken up. We'll take care of her once we get to the boat."

"She's probably thrashing around in there. I hope she doesn't somehow open the truck."

"Well, let's see... She just woke up, so she's still in denial."

"What?"

"The 5 stages of grief. First comes denial. She probably thinks she's dreaming or something right now."

"What's the next one?"

"Anger, but don't worry. See? There's our ride out there by the dock." Glen pointed out as he parked the truck and headed to the back to get their hostage. As soon as they opened up the doors, Sayu flew out like a wild chicken and started thrashing around, trying to get her balance right and head in the opposite direction of which they came. Her kidnappers, however, were quick to grab a hold of her.

"I'll kill you! Screw Kira, I'll kill you myself! My dad will have your heads on his desk when he's through with you! I'm not gonna cooperate! Let me go, you lousy bastards!" Sayu shouted now that she was free of the tape. She had used her own saliva to wet the tape so that it wasn't sticky anymore. She was as red as an apple, and her face was covered in both sweat and tears. Unfortunately, Glen had another dose of sedatives for her, but this time he stabbed it right in her neck. She squealed for a moment before becoming silent again. This time, they figured they fastened a ball gag to her mouth so she wouldn't be able to get out. They dragged her limp body to the cargo ship and set off on the several-hour journey to America.

The trip was absolutely miserable. This time, Sayu regained consciousness to the uneven rocking of the boat. As soon as she awoke, she was completely nauseous. However, puking wasn't an option with this gag still in her mouth. She was too scared to even attempt to remove it, or else next time they might sew her lips shut! She was still in the anger phase and right now she just wanted to give everyone in the world a nice kick in the groin. Why hadn't her dad gotten to her in time?! If Light was as great as everyone thought he was, he'd have retrieved her in 15 minutes! But no, they were too busy working on the Kira case.

_I hate them! I hate all of them! They better rescue me in a helicopter over the ocean to make up for letting them get this far! And those bastards, why the hell did they kidnap me anyway?! They want me as a sex slave, don't they?! Akira hasn't come for me, either! He promised me that as long as we're together, he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me! If he doesn't come for me by the time this is all over with, we're through! And I'll never ever take him back, not even if he begs me! Not even if he shows up with a golden necklace and limo will I ever forgive him! And that Mello guy, the one those guys mentioned, I don't even know him yet and I hate him! I hope he burns in hell! _Sayu's thoughts just got nastier and nastier with every rock of the boat.

Finally, after several painful hours, the boat stopped ashore in this desolate, grimy beach. Her kidnappers pulled her weak body out of the cargo hold and carried her to a young red-headed man in a striped shirt and a furry coat who was playing a video game next to his shiny red car.

"Hey Matt! We got the girl!" Glen called out. The young man looked up from his game and pulled out a cigarette.

"Well it took you long enough. Good God, you guys! What's that in her mouth?!" Matt exclaimed as he pulled out a lighter and lit his cigarette.

"It's a ball gag. Y'know, to keep her from biting her tongue." Rashual responded.

"What is she, your new bitch? Let's be gentlemen here. Take that embarrassing thing out of her mouth." Matt ordered.

"We got to keep her mouth closed somehow."

"Use duct tape."

"We did, but she got free of it."

"Then use _more_ duct tape." Matt responded. The other two guys looked at each other and shrugged. They unfastened Sayu's ball gag, but right after it came off, she threw up right in front of them.

"What did you do to her?" Matt asked.

"Nothing! Just a couple of injections to make her sleep. You think she needs another one?"

"No, if we give her another one this soon, she might not wake up next time. Remember, we have to keep this one _alive_." Matt instructed. Sayu shivered at that last word. _The last hostage __**died**__? What did they do to them? What are they going to do to __**me**__?_ She thought as this "Matt" guy took a hold of her shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

"You two go off in each of those cars over there and head in a different direction than me. If anyone's tracking us, we want to confuse them by going in totally different directions. The girl comes with me." Matt ordered as he took a puff from his cigarette. The other two guys nodded and went to the other two cars off a few meters away. Matt dragged Sayu into the shotgun of his own car and fastened her seatbelt. Then, he took the wheel and headed off to their final destination.

"P-Please… I-I just want to g-go h-h-home. I'll…I'll do anything!" Sayu whimpered as she gained the courage to speak. She had now reached the third stage of trauma, bargaining.

"My…my dad's the Chief…of the police. If…if you let me go…I'll tell him that you didn't do anything wrong! I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you! I'll say that you saved me from those other two guys!" Sayu pleaded. Matt just glanced in her direction, unimpressed and not moved.

"I'll do anything you want! I'll give you all my money, everything I own. I'll even have sex with you if that's what you want! Just please…please take me home! Or at least…please don't hurt me…" Sayu pleaded as tears welled up in her eyes. After some awkward silence, Matt put out his cigarette and leaned closer to her.

"Honestly, you don't have to worry so much, kid. No, I won't call you kid; you look like you're my age if not older than me. We don't want to hurt you. We're not bad people. To put it simply, you're bait. We plan on the chief coming to get you in a couple days to exchange _you_ for something we want."

"What is it that you want?" Sayu asked feeling a bit relieved. Matt chuckled as he pulled up to a large, abandoned-looking warehouse.

"Now _that's_ a secret." He whispered as he put a new and stronger layer of duct tape on her mouth.


	3. Chapter 3 The Warehouse

Matt walked her to the side of the building. He looked up into the cameras and waved. Suddenly, the large garage doors opened up and she was taken to the head of this operation. The walls looked dirty, and she expected the place to smell bad. It did, a little, but there was also a significant aroma of chocolate in the air. Did this use to be a chocolate factory or something? No, the scent was too fresh. Someone must have a lot of chocolate somewhere in here. As they got farther into the building, she heard a large group of people laughing and clanging drinks together. They went into a room filled with a bunch of gangsters and cigarette smoke, and all of a sudden she felt like she was going to die here, despite what Matt told her.

"Mello! The hostage is here!" Matt called out. Sayu saw a blonde leather-clad man march down the stairs. He was also a very young man, probably around her age, too. His face was very handsome, but his eyes had an evil look in them. Once he saw her, he grinned devilishly.

"Ah, excellent! José, get the Chief on the phone! Matt, put Sayu next to the TV." Mello commanded as he took a big bite out of the chocolate bar he had in his hands. So _that's_ where the smell was coming from. She was set on her knees next to the television set as Mello got her father on the line.

"You're daughter's finally here…you must have a pretty good idea where we are, right? ...We'll do the exchange here. Bring the notebook and nothing more, and be here within two days at most. By the way, it's L.A. Stay at the Lake Hotel…Sorry, can't do that…we're afraid she'll bite her tongue out if we let her open her mouth…we can't exactly carry out the exchange if the hostage dies on us again, now can we?...But you know, if you or I were to announce this girl's been kidnapped and that the kidnappers are after the notebook and such, the girl will surely die…In any case, since it's not about a police officer, it won't leak, and our promise not to kill her will hold true…Alright, alright, I'll send you another message to your e-mail account." Mello aimed the phone at Sayu and took a snapshot, which he then forwarded to her dad. Sayu could hear her dad shouting on the other line the whole time.

She wanted to smack herself for thinking all those mean things earlier. She was in a state of panic, and it's not like she said it to their faces. Still, the whole time they were trying to save her, she'd been in the back of the boat wishing they would all just die. She was a terrible person; she didn't deserve to have anyone rescue her. She should just let these guys have their way with her. No one needed her. Why would her parents need her if they already had their perfect child? Light's the son dad always wanted, and Mom always lets him do whatever he wants because he knows how to take care of himself. What was she? Her grades were average, she wasn't excellent in sports. She always confided her feelings in Akira, but he would never be able to completely understand. He was an only child, the center of his parent's lives. As kind as he was, he still sometimes didn't get what it was like to be overlooked.

"So what do we do with this one?" One of the gangsters asked as Sayu came out of the trance of 4th-level depression.

"She stays in my room…" Mello stated before being interrupted by a load of whistles and hollers.

"Ah shut up and let me finish! She stays in my room so I can keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't kill herself like Takimura." Mello continued. Sayu looked up at the handsome young man. He looked like he was filled with confidence, but like he was trying to hide some insecurity and paranoia. Was he simply afraid of the cops finding them? Or was something else constantly bugging him in his mind? Whatever was up with him, she knew that he was her captor, and being the hostage, her life was at his mercy. She all of a sudden felt terrified, but a little feeling erupted from her stomach. It was saying that this sudden panic, this break from her normal life was exciting and arousing. Most would say this was the final stage of grief kicking in, acceptance. She was accepting her role as hostage and this beautiful man as her captor.

After a couple hours of watching the mafia drink and laugh, Mello carried her up to his room on the second floor, where there was a large array of security monitors. He put her in the corner of the room and removed the tape from her mouth.

"Sorry about all this, toots. It's nothing personal; we just have a job to do." Mello explained as he put his fingers on her chin.

"You want…my dad…to give you…a notebook?" Sayu hesitated to ask. If she got too curious she could get herself in even more trouble, but she just had to know about it.

"Let's just say this notebook holds the key to helping me achieve my goal." Mello put simply.

"Your…goal?" She couldn't help but ask some more.

"Yeah, my goal. To beat that guy right there." Mello answered as he pulled out a dart from his pocket and threw it at the dartboard against the room. It hit directly in the middle of a sketch of a small boy who looked like he suffered from albinism.

"That's all you need to know, for know." Mello spat out as he gave her a "watch yourself" kind of glance. He took off his boots and threw himself on the bed, still holding onto the chocolate. He offered her a piece, and she gladly took it; she was absolutely starving! Then he gave her an order that took her by surprise.

"Sayu, take off all your clothes." He ordered. She completely jumped in surprise. Not only had he called her by her first name, but now he was asking her to get naked? All they want is this notebook, right?

"But, I thought…all you want is…you said…." She stuttered as she pulled her jacket closer together. Suddenly, he pulled out a pistol and aimed it at her.

"I said…take off your clothes." He ordered again harshly, flashing that menacing look at her again. She gulped and started by removing her jacket. _Akira, forgive me._ Her mind and heart whispered as she pulled her shirt over her head and pulled down her skirt. As she undressed, Mello pulled out a big white shirt, similar to a prisoner's shirt.

"Here, you can wear this. Just making sure you don't have any bugs on you. We can't have anyone else but the Chief of Police finding us." He told her as he summoned one of his gangsters to take her clothes to check for any tracking devices of any kind. The large shirt wasn't tight against her body, but it did cut off only a little bit after the length of her waist. This place wasn't conditioned well, so she wasn't completely comfortable. The summer heat was making her sweat a lot, as well as her own nerves. She looked over to her captor to see he had fallen asleep. He must have been really exhausted. It was 6 in the morning and apparently he spent all night waiting for her to get there.


	4. Chapter 4 Tensions Rising

She was stuck there. She had restraints on her arms and feet, and even if she didn't she was way too afraid to even try to escape. If she made any sudden movements, this guy could immediately wake up and punish her…in who knows what ways. She had no choice but to sit there and wait. There was a little clock in the corner that kept ticking. Every time the second hand moved, she almost felt a little more of sanity disappear. She was a hostage. She was helpless. These people could do whatever they wanted with her. They were her monsters, her enemies. On the other hand, they cared to make sure she didn't kill herself and they were keeping a keen eye on her. They were protectors, friends. No, not they as a whole. Not the two guys who kidnapped her, not the young guy in the car, and not the whole mafia that was downstairs. It was all Mello. Mello was her captor, her protector, her master.

As she watched him sleep, she focused on what her master said earlier. _"My goal…is to beat that guy right there." So, that worried look in his face. He's afraid of losing to that kid? He's…not too different from me._ Indeed, the more she thought about it, the more the truth settled in. Finally, there was someone who could understand what it was like to be the underdog. Without waking him up, Sayu started to cry quietly. She cried for her humiliating situation, for missing her family and friends, for the feeling she wouldn't live to see another sun rise, but most of all for Mello. Her poor master, he goes through so much to be the best. She could tell by the whole operation of kidnapping her! She didn't know who that kid in the sketch was, but whoever he was; he was to Mello what Light is to her. No matter what they do, they can never top that person in anything.

Every minute he was asleep, she started to grow more and more obsessed with him. He really _was_ very handsome. He had this exotic look to him, too; probably because he was from a different country. The leather outfit he wore pressed closely to his body; as if he was calling for attention by the way he dressed. One thing for sure, he really captured hers. That little feeling from earlier had grown stronger and stronger. Then her mind flashed to someone else, Akira. Oh, what was she to do? _It's not my fault. None of this is my fault. If I get screwed by my captor, it's because he kidnapped me! If I lust for him in the first place, it's because I've lost my mind. There is a perfectly good excuse for everything I'm feeling right now and no one can have anything on me. What happens here in L.A, stays in L.A._

Several hours later, Mello woke up and made the preparations for the exchange. There was this long, narrow hallway with a sort of bubble in the middle. For the past few days, Mello and the mafia had been installing special revolving doors that had a special hole for exchanging a small notebook. These doors were completely see through, but bullet-proof. They had to make sure there was no way for any funny business to happen during the exchange. The whole time, Sayu was always under supervision. She always felt like a wild animal at the zoo whenever she had Matt or any of the other mafia members watching her every move, but when Mello watched her she felt like she was being protected. He made sure that no one hurt her or else the deal with her father would be broken.

It took almost all day to set up the doors; by the time they were finished and perfected, Mello was absolutely exhausted. That night he decided to go to bed particularly early. He needed to be rested and ready for the big day tomorrow. He was absolutely certain that Soichiro Yagami would show up tomorrow. The poor guy, he didn't have anything against him, but he knew that the easiest way to get the notebook would be to tug at the heartstrings of the head cop who was a family man. He'd thought about taking one of Aizawa's children, but his children were younger and harder to get a hold of, plus they would be less cooperative. The last thing he would do would be to kidnap someone actually in the Task Force. Chances were that one of them would most likely be Kira. More specifically, he suspected the new L. That bastard was ruining L's good name by prancing around like an idiot and getting nowhere. Or at least, that's what he wants everyone to think. There's no way L would leave his good name to a complete moron; this new guy must be hiding something underneath it all, mostly likely that he's Kira. Now who on the Task Force is most likely the new L/Kira? When he went investigating in Japan a while back, he heard that the star pupil of To-Oh University and the Chief's son, Light Yagami, joined the police force. The guy must be a real hot-shot. If he were to join the police force, he'd mostly likely be on the Task Force. The new L cannot be the Chief, for the man seemed too moral to take on L's devious operations. If anything, it'd be this new guy, Light Yagami.

_Of course, Near has probably gotten this far, too; if not farther._ As that thought crossed his mind, he felt like his skin was starting to boil. _That lazy good-for-nothing baby! He can't do anything himself; he always has people do stuff for him! The real L took action when he needed to, and that's what I'm doing right now! Something needs to be done, and I'm doing it. Right now I have the daughter of the Chief of Police and the sister of the fake L here at my will! The fake L who is probably Kira. I have Kira's sister here…in my room…in chains…in nothing but a white t-shirt…sweating like crazy…and at my mercy._ The more he thought about it, the more aroused he became. No one would be shocked to know that being the dominant man overpowering a small weakling…really turned him on. A moment later, he shook his head and snapped back into reality. _No, the deal is I give her back to him unharmed. If he were to find out that I raped his little girl, it would mean I failed on my part, and that's just plain degrading._ With that final thought, he drifted off to sleep. Sayu also fell asleep soon after. Fortunately, Mello had given her a blanket to cover her as she slept. She figured he wasn't always this nice, especially how he forced her to undress in front of him, but she knew he was at least faking it to make sure she didn't kill herself.

_"Mello…don't make it hurt too bad…" A voice whimpered in his ear. He opened his eyes and jumped up, but he didn't feel like he did anything. "I'm probably dreaming." He told himself. He appeared to be in some old medieval dungeon. Why the heck was he in a place like this? He looked in the corner to see a young man with handsome features, but scolding red eyes attached to the rack, an old torture device. Above his head were giant letters that read "KIRA." Mello snarled and then chuckled as he figured that he had Kira here in front of his eyes. _

_"Mello, please be gentle with me…" That voice came again. He looked to the other side of the room and saw…Sayu Yagami, Kira's little sister. She was chained to the wall, in some serious S&M gear, and blushing like a new bride. She only wore a strapless bra and black panties, and her neck was surrounded by a dog collar. Her arms were in shackles and she had no means of escape. He walked over to her and barely touched her shoulder._

_"Get away from my sister, you dirty punk!" Kira called out from the other side of the room. Unfortunately for him, Mello was not about to take orders from the pathetic being who killed L. He shot a sinister look back at Kira and continued to touch Sayu, this time on more than just the shoulder. He caressed her, groped her, licked her, and with every sensation that made Sayu moan, Kira groaned with agony as the rack pulled his limbs farther apart. Mello was enjoying this…very much. He took Sayu's entire body and pressed it against himself, digging his nails into the thick skin of her back. As Sayu let out a loud gasp, Kira let out a devastating cry of pain. With every little thing Mello did to Sayu, it tortured Kira more and more._


	5. Chapter 5 Climax

All of a sudden, Mello's eyes sprang open. He still felt a little dizzy from his sleeping trance, but he still had every memory of the dream fresh in his mind. _Beat Kira. Have a victory over Kira. Take his sister and defeat him. Technically it's not harming her, especially if she likes it._ He thought as he marched over to Sayu's spot in the corner. She rubbed her eyes as if she'd just woken up.

"M-Master? Do you…need anything from me?" She asked with innocent eyes. That's it. It couldn't wait much longer. Mello took her by the chains and threw her onto the bed. He removed his leather shirt and untied the laces at the front of his pants. She didn't refuse, and she didn't fight back. In fact, she looked a little pleased and excited as if she was looking for a way to be useful this whole time.

"I'm the boss here. Everyone does what I say. If I wanna screw you, then dammit I will screw you!" Mello boomed as if to reassure his authority. Sayu just nodded quickly before he pulled up her shirt and went in for the dive. There are many words and phrases to describe what happened next. They screwed, f*cked, made it, fornicated, had sex, copulated, made passionate love, and did it. The whole time, Mello focused on the fact that he was doing Kira's little sister here.

"Say my name…say it." He ordered as Sayu's body tensed from the action.

"M-Mello…" She gasped out his name while she was panting. Mello grinned and chuckled.

"Well it looks like someone's got the Stockholm now, do we?"

However, they didn't get to finish their dirty deed. Mello peeked at the screens for a moment to see that Chief Yagami was arriving.

"Whoops, sorry, babe. Looks like your dad's here to pick you up." Mello stated as he tied his pants back together and handed Sayu back her regular clothes which he'd been keeping under the bed.

"Here. Get dressed. It's time for you to go home."

Sayu was excited about going home, but she was also worried about leaving Mello. He's a criminal; would her dad manage to arrest him today?! If he's caught, then Kira will see his face and kill him. _No! I don't want Kira to kill my protector! He cared about me! He made love to me! If I leave him, who knows what'll happen to him!_ All this raced through her mind as her father and Mello made the exchange. Chief Yagami had brought the notebook but was hesitant about letting them test it to see if it was real. Mello and his crew were agitated about how they went this far and he still didn't trust them!

"It's no use. Kill the girl." Mello ordered. Sayu went into shock. _Kill me?! Why?! He brought you what you wanted! You spent all this time protecting me! You're ready to give me up like that?! _Surprisingly, she felt betrayed. She figured all this time he was bluffing about killing her in order to get her father over here.

"No! I'll do it!" The Chief exclaimed as he slowly handed over the notebook. After the criminal tested it on someone, Sayu was released to her father. She cried as she went into her father's arms. She just wanted to go home, even if most of her sanity wasn't coming back with her.

She didn't talk the whole way. She couldn't go to her classes for a while. All she could think about was Mello. _Was he actually going to kill me? After he did THAT to me? Did he ever really care for me? What's he doing now? Has he been caught?! Did Kira kill him?! Please Mello, I want to see you again…_It was almost as if she'd developed separation anxiety. She was glad to be home, but she was terrified of being away from Mello. Who would protect her now? What if she got kidnapped again?! Would he come to save her? Chances are he wouldn't, but he just might. She was still suffering from the shock of the kidnapping long after it happened. Everyone was worried about her. No one could tell from her unresponsive face what she was thinking. They couldn't see how inside her mind she was screaming,

_Mello, I..I love you! Don't let them take you from me!_

**THE END**


End file.
